


Movies and No Chill (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: When Makoto Naegi gets invited to a movie night by his best friend, childhood crush and Ultimate Idol Sayaka Maizono, he has no idea that isn’t actually what superstars like her and the Ultimate Baseball Pro, Leon Kuwata do to unwind...
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 24





	Movies and No Chill (Commission)

As Makoto stood outside Sayaka's door, waiting for his childhood friend to open, he mused about the situation he was about to enter, and couldn't help but snicker. The pop idol, and the woman he'd had eyes on during his whole life, had just invited him to watch movies at her dorm room that evening, and had planned for a 'fun night between friends'. There was something cute about Sayaka's over-excitedness with simple things, like hang-outs and sleep-overs, but that was the first time Maizono had actually invited him to something that would take place in her dorm and could easily go all night long.

Naegi was by no means a pervert, unlike some of his classmates, but the thought crossed his mind briefly. Was Sayaka... Hitting on him? "Nah, it couldn't be," he shook his head with a chuckle before knocking on the door again.

It would be mere seconds before the blue haired beauty would open the door, quickly opening a bright smile upon realizing who knocked on her door so eagerly. "Makoto!" She celebrated, opening the door wider and giving him passage. "I was wondering when you'd come! C'mon, join us!"

"Join...?" Makoto tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, first by the mention of 'us', since he had no idea there was someone else in the room... And then that thought was replaced by the realization that Sayaka was oddly underdressed for the occasion. While he'd expect her to welcome him inside with a somewhat well-behaved nightgown or a full pajama set, Maizono was dressed with a tank top a size too large for her lithe body, panties, and nothing else. "S-Sayaka--! Did I come at a bad moment?!" He asked exasperatedly.

"No, you came at the right time! I think the snacks are about ready!" She answered, turning back towards the bedroom, addressing someone else: "He's here! Get an extra drink!"

"You got it, babe!"

The voice coming from inside the bedroom was unmistakable: the Ultimate Baseball Pro, Leon Kuwata was there as well, and Makoto would quickly notice his presence, as well as how underdressed he was, just like Sayaka. The shirtless sportsman wore only a pair of sweatpants and, apparently, nothing else other than his edgy accessories, like his key lock and chain necklace. "K-Kuwata--?" Makoto started, a bit taken aback by the sight of his classmate.

"Sup, Naegi?" He said, giving him a nod of the head and showing him two bottles that seemed to contain soft drinks. "I know you don't drink heavy stuff, so I got us all some cola, if that's fine with you."

The problem for Makoto wasn't the drinks or snacks, all perfectly laid out on the bedside table of Maizono's, but rather the uncertainty of what was going to happen. He'd never imagined he'd see Leon lounging in such a laidback way in his childhood love's room like that. But then again, it's not like Sayaka had only him as a friend, right? And the movie they seemed to be watching seemed quite harmless...

Maybe it was just jealousy speaking in his ear. It'd go away if he paid it no attention.

"It's cool, thanks," Naegi finally answered as he walked into the room, finally allowing Sayaka to lock the door behind them. The Ultimate Lucky Student then gingerly walked into the room, noticing the variety of snacks, ranging from roasted peanuts and bacon-flavored popcorn (or so they smelled. Delicious!) to homemade chocolate fudge in case they needed to take care of their sweet teeth. "You really went above and beyond for tonight," Makoto looked back at a smiling Sayaka before grabbing himself a handful of that popcorn.

"I just wanted us all to have fun," Maizono smiled back at her childhood friend, watching as he politely sat on the edge of her bed, which was the only option of seating he seemed appropriate at the moment, and started innocently munching on the popcorn.

"Kinda halfway into this movie," Leon explained to Makoto, nudging him with his elbow, before sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed; "but Sayaka really wanted to see it before you arrived, so we're kinda... Watching. Ya know?"

Leon's nonchalant tone put Makoto at ease, mostly because that was the Leon he actually knew: someone who seemed to be bored with everything, and was always looking for the next thrill. Shrugging and turning his attention to the TV, Makoto quickly came to terms he'd hardly understand the plot of the movie, since he'd missed the whole first half, but... Everything to make Sayaka company!

Oblivious to him, though, Sayaka squatted next to Leon and whispered something in his ear. "How long do you think it's gonna take for... the THING to work?"

Leon stared at Makoto, pondered and then snickered. The boy was too naive to pretend he wasn't under the effect of something. And the snacks he'd brought into Sayaka's room weren't ordinary: they'd been laced with some exotic substances when prepared by their senior, and someone who would be always really happy to aid with some 'special' escapade, the Ultimate Chef Teruteru Hanamura.

As Leon answered Sayaka, the blue haired beauty nodded, smiled, and rolled onto the bed, reaching Makoto from behind and somewhat hugging his waist, pulling him back. "Don't just sit there all stiff on the edge of the bed," Maizono insisted; "relax a bit! Lean back, tonight's all about chilling!"

"Hey!" Makoto chuckled as he was brought off-balance, but eventually scooted back to accomodate for Sayaka's wish. He still was careful enough not to put his sandals-clad feet on the bed, but still he was brought all the way to the backrest of the bed, where he was allowed to lean and be a bit more relaxed, while he still dealt with the handful of popcorn he'd scooped for himself. "I mean, this is YOUR bed..."

"What if I wanted you in it?" Sayaka threw a surprisingly sultry look at Makoto, who skipped a beat... But acknowledged that as a joke in the next.

"Well, here I am--"

He started teasing Sayaka back, but before he realized it, Maizono was making herself comfortable on his lap, as she crawled over him and then took a seat on his legs, sensually grinding her derriere into his waist. "Here you are indeed," she purred, caressing the side of Makoto's face with the back of her fingers. "Let me know if you need something else to put in your mouth, dear."

Naegi IMMEDIATELY blue-screened. From that relaxed and laid back state, Makoto was sent immediately into nervous arousal, as his childhood love was right there, sitting on his lap, teasing him with her body. And what was that sudden heat wave washing over him, what was that feeling of his blood rushing into frenzy?

"Are you alright, Makoto?" Sayaka asked, not out of concern but seductively, as she was fully aware of what was taking place. The Spanish fly or whatever Hanamura had laced the snacks with was way too quick to kick in.

"I-- Sorry, I think I'm..." Naegi tried to excuse himself, but Sayaka accommodated herself even more overtly on his lap, making sure there was no way for Makoto to escape that predicament. And if she knew the first thing about Makoto, as soon as he was comfortable enough with her plan, he wouldn't want to flee anyway.

"Oh, I see you guys are getting comfortable," Leon piped up, which made Makoto even more nervous with Sayaka's public display of affection in front of the baseballer. "Don't mind me, I'm just gonna change the movie real quick then. This one's pretty boring for me, and I think we could all do with picking something up from the top."

As Leon clicked some buttons on the remote control, he exited the movie and the screen showed the flash drive that was connected to Sayaka's TV -- not that Makoto was paying any attention, as he was too busy trying to hold back on the sudden spell of arousal that washed over him, even if something told him way in the back of his head that, maybe, that was exactly what Sayaka wanted from him. He wasn't THAT clueless!

"Bet you ain't seen THIS one before, Naegi!" Leon smirked before starting a new video. And that was clearly no movie, but a cellphone recording. Sayaka, too, seemed excited to watch that unfold, as she realized what Kuwata wanted Naegi to see.

After being tossed around for a moment, the cellphone was propped somewhere, and the first recognizable face on the screen was that of Leon's. The red haired troublemaker smirked at the camera and stepped back slowly, revealing a bedroom identical to the one the three students sat in. And the more Leon stepped back, the more it was obvious that he was completely nude. First his muscular pecs came into view, then his abs, his waist, and ultimately, even if for the best of two seconds, his erect cock, dangling aloft before a hand reached at the baseball pro's shoulder and turned him to his side.

That was Sayaka's hand. As the pop idol walked into frame, also in her birthday suit, she wrapped her arms around Kuwata's neck, and the two students proceeded to make out.

Makoto was torn between shock and arousal. He wanted to take his eyes off the screen, but at the same time, he couldn't. He watched as the kiss between the two characters came apart and the girl was pushed onto her knees, gleefully gripping the boy's cock in her two hands and proceeding to suck it, confirming that Naegi was, indeed, watching a homemade porno. "S-Sayaka... Leon... What is... this...?!"

Sayaka could only giggle before her index finger ran down Makoto's chest. "That is what superstars do when they're bored," she answered almost dryly, as Leon finally hopped onto the bed, basically snaking his way up to the headboard, watching as Maizono tugged on the base of Naegi's shirt. "Do you know how stressful an idol's life is? I mean, all the vocal exercises and training and modeling and-- ugh! So we need to find a way to let out some steam. And turns out that I found my way of relieving some of my stress by... getting fucked out of my mind," she finally said, her hand running up Makoto's abs as she slowly explored his body.

"And when you have a girl like Sayaka asking you to fuck her out of her mind, unless you're a complete loser, there's no way you can say no," Leon smirked, uncrossing his arms before he, too, brought his hands up to Makoto's neck and began doing away wit the buttons keeping his now severely inadequate shirt together. "You're a smart fella, man. You ain't gonna say no, are you?"

It was impossible for Makoto to misconstrue the situation now, as they were being pretty overt about it all. His attempts to hide the fact he was actually aroused went out the window, and he just allowed Sayaka and Leon to remove his shirt, as the sounds of moaning and slurping took over the background.

"I know you've always had eyes for me, too," Sayaka cast a seductive glance at Makoto, right before Leon forced his shirt away from him, revealing the not as toned but still lean physique of the Ultimate Luckster; "I know you've always wanted to have me in bed. So I wanted to give you something to dream about."

Maizono and Kuwata teamed up to finish undressing Makoto, removing his shorts and shoes, as the Lucky Student sat there frozen and reactionless, even though his senses were beyond euphoric. Sayaka would quickly realize it upon staring at the engorging bulge in Makoto's underwear, as he couldn't hide his arousal anymore.

"Sit still," she said; "let me do the rest."

After that, she cast a glance to Kuwata, who was in the process of getting himself undressed. Far more savvy and readier for a romp than Naegi, Leon did away with his pants and underwear with a single move, his already erect cock springing into view, prompting Sayaka to hum delightedly and immediately grip it with one hand. The other? It caressed Makoto's cock over his underwear, before seductively hooking the fabric by the waistline and pulling it down, coaxing Naegi's sex into view.

"Mmmmm, look at you," Maizono ogled at the still engorging cock Makoto tried to hard to hide from her, and immediately brought her face closer to it, parting her lips and putting her tongue out, using it to cup the gland atop his throbbing rod, lashing it playfully while her hand gripped the shaft and stroked it almost lovingly. Makoto moaned in delight, an overload of thoughts running through his mind.

As Leon sat beside Makoto, he wordlessly instructed Sayaka to give his cock some love, too. Kuwata's sex was, as it went, bigger and girthier than Makoto's, though there was no telling if that were to be the case once Makoto was at full power, and that was something Sayaka was more than ready to see for herself. But she needed something big in her mouth, and so after whipping Makoto's bugle with her tongue, she immediately wrapped Leon's cock with her lips, her head sinking towards his crotch as the redhead held the back of her head so she would go all the way down. Makoto watched as Sayaka basically swallowed the whole mass of Leon's dick immediately, her throat bulging out as she retched in an attempt to catch her breath while Kuwata threw his head back and just enjoyed the show.

"She's good, isn't it?" Leon heaved, casting Makoto a side glance, and noticing his classmate still taken aback by Sayaka's lewd attitude as her throat expanded to be able to fit the baseballer's massive dick while she still stroked Naegi's. "Relax a bit. We're gonna make you feel good."

"L-Leon, this is... Not what I...!" Makoto attempted to defend himself, but before he realized it, Leon leaned towards him and grabbed a handful of his hair. It was unknown whether the red haired rogue did that to shut Makoto up or because he really wanted to taste the boy's lips, but Leon didn't seem to have a shard of doubt when he turned Makoto's head to face his and pulled him into a kiss. Naegi let out a cry of surprise, muffled as it hit Kuwata's lips, but as he felt Sayaka's lips enveloping his cock, he decided not to resist their advances, the arousal getting the best of him. His cock throbbed inside Maizono's mouth as Leon's tongue invited his to dance, and soon Naegi would catch himself running a hand over Leon's toned abs, almost worshipping them, as he allowed the sportsman to explore his mouth.

The sight of the two men making out made Sayaka even more daring in her way of sucking them off, alternating between Makoto's now fully erect dick and Leon's, going down on them as deep and hard as she could. While Kuwata was somewhat used to how Maizono would be so passionate while giving head, Makoto was taken by immense surprise as the blue haired idol's lips would wrap around his rod while she gagged and hummed into it. It was such a far cry from the well composed and somewhat wholesome Sayaka for Makoto, that it felt like he'd entered someone else's room entirely,and yet, he couldn't get enough of it.

Leon pulled away from Makoto, breaking their kiss, and took a second to look at the boy's overwhelmed face before staring down at Sayaka bobbing her head up and down as she gave head to Naegi. "Such a good girl," he said, his hand moving to the top of Maizono's head as he first pet her, but then started 'helping' her by pushing her face down into Makoto's crotch, forcing her to take the whole of their more innocent classmate's dick into her throat. Other than a yelp of surprise and delight, Sayaka didn't fight it; on the contrary, she allowed Kuwata to toy with her as she allowed Makoto to fuck her face like a fleshlight handled by the baseballer with a passion. Glee, even. "She's good, isn't it?" Leon roared, looking back at Makoto, as the Ultimate Luckster still clawed at the bred sheets, helpless and overwhelmed. Slowly getting on his knees, his cock pointing directly to Sayaka's face, Leon made sure to grab a handful of the superstar's hair and lift her away from Makoto's dick and bring her towards him. "You're gonna make me jealous," he taunted, while Maizono took half a second to draw some air before going down on Kuwata's penis without questioning it, pistoning her head back and forth as she gobbled every inch of it gleefully. With his other hand, Leon reached for Makoto's hair, grabbing a handful of that too, and forcing the Luckster to look at him. "I don't think you get it yet," he growled; "but you can relax and give in to your arousal. I know I am."

Naegi stared up at Leon with what could almost be mistaken for teary eyes, when in fact he was fascinated with the situation he was in. While Sayaka stroked his hard rod, pre already running down the shaft and seeping between her knuckles, Leon -- a ripped young man, sharp muscles glistening softly with the warm artificial light being reflected on his thin layer of sweat -- held his hair and almost dared him to come worship his body.

Finally, one of Makoto's hands left the bed sheets and reached for Kuwata's chest, touching the baseballer's steel hard pecs. The redhead could see where Makoto was going with that and inched closer to him, allowing Naegi to bring his face closer to that muscular chest, first brushing her nose over those muscles, and then bringing his lips up to one of Kuwata's nipples, feeling them poking into his lips without the barest idea of what to do next.

It didn't take Leon much more than that to realize Makoto wanted him too, but didn't know how to express it. To make things easier for his classmate, Kuwaya pulled Naegi's face away from his pecs by grabbing his hair once more, and then leaned in for another kiss, while Sayaka's head moved to Makoto's dick again, going down on her lucky classmate once more. Naegi moaned into Leon's mouth as his lips chased his classmate's tongue, just like Sayaka cooed softly into Makoto's rod as she gagged on it, her nose caressing the base of his crotch every time she went all the way down on him. She watched their making out with unabashed enthusiasm, adjusting herself on bed so she would be on her fours while sucking Makoto's cock, stroking Leon's rod with gusto and casting a naughty look at the baseball pro. When Leon's head reeled back, breaking the kiss with Makoto, he finally stared at Maizono, who half snickered at him for getting tangled with Makoto like that, half invited him to come peg her from behind, giving a nod of the head and wagging her derriere like an excited puppy to bring his attention to her backside while her mouth was still full.

Leon didn't need instructions to read Sayaka. As soon as he made the move to get behind her, she released her grip on his cock, turning her attention wholly to Naegi's dick, sucking it passionately and scandalously while the helpless Lucky Student gripped the sheets. The only moments she didn't have the full focus on Makoto's rod was when Leon pulled her panties off her body in a rather nonchalant way, lifting her knees off the mattress just to make way for the fabric to go. And as soon as Kuwata threw Maizono's panties away from him, he gripped her plump derriere with both hands, feeling the soft flesh wiggle under his palm, before directing his already wet cock up to her entrance.

The way Leon brushed the tip of his cock between Sayaka's ass cheeks made the superstar whimper in anticipation, almost begging for the redhead to just slide it in. "I'm not gonna make you beg for it... Not this time," he said, acknowledging how she gave Makoto the most passionate blowjob the Ultimate Lucky Student had ever received, yet he could still hear Sayaka imploring for him to fill her up with his cock while he lapped up her grool on the tip of his sex, coating it with that slippery, savory goodness before finally pushing his way in.

He knew how Sayaka liked to be fucked best, and that's why he wasted no time in slowly sliding himself in. With a single thrust, his fingers gripping her waist to hold her in place and pull her towards his crotch, Leon thrusted his rod inside Sayaka's pussy all at once, his pelvis slapping her ass and making it jiggle with the impact, a noise dwarfed only by the loud moan the blue haired idol blew into Makoto's cock. Proceeding to grip Sayaka's waist with his both hands, Leon started pistoning himself in and out of her vigorously, making the idol's body rock powerfully with each thrust as he slammed his crotch into her derriere with every thrust. Maizono could only moan loudly, her eyelids fluttering with pleasure as she gave Makoto a hazy look while her lips were still enveloping his rod.

Makoto had never seen Sayaka that way, and it was hard to come to terms with the notion his childhood love was such a cock loving deviant. Yet there he was, having his prick sucked by her while her entire body spasmed with every stab of Leon's dick. Ultimately, though, Naegi gathered the spirit to, albeit embarrassedly, bring his hand up to Sayaka's head and rest it atop her skull, first stroking her hair, not really wanting to rough her up, and distracted by the way he could feel her tongue tracing the shape of his throbbing, leaky bulge as he filled her mouth up with pre. His fingers clenched up almost without his consent as he softly grabbed a handful of her hair and just allowed his arm to follow the movement of Maizono's head as she moved on autopilot, her head being sent towards Makoto's crotch everytime Leon impaled her with his rod. Disconnected words swam inside Naegi's brain, but so great was the pleasure he felt with how Sayaka treated his cock, he couldn't even make sense of his own thoughts.

And just as Sayaka made sure Makoto felt good, Leon, too, made his moves. While still pumping Maizono with cock, he let a hefty gob of saliva fall from his mouth to her ass, coating her rear entrance, before bringing one of his hands to her butt and spreading it over her butthole. In any other situation, Sayaka would know exactly what to expect, but as she had her attention focused on Makoto's cock, she was taken by delightful surprise when Leon's thumb pressed into her anus and forced its way in, prying it open somewhat carefully while his dick still ravaged her cunt. For a moment, she brought her head away from Naegi's cock and looked back at Leon, hunger in her eyes as she signaled him that she wanted him to do exactly that. He jammed his thumb into her anus as a response, smirking at her as her eyes rolled behind her eyelids before her mouth went right back to Makoto's dick, first licking his shaft and balls, coating her face with the blend of her own saliva and Makoto's pre as she brushed her cheeks all over that prick, taking in the musk of her childhood friend's arousal, then bringing the whole rod into her mouth so she could continue to throat and milk it.

"Guess you never thought... Sayaka could be this much of a whore, huh?" Leon spoke up, even if just to shock Makoto, even though the only reaction he got from the brown-haired classmate was a clouded glance as he huffed and gasped, still trying to keep his stuff together while Sayaka sucked his cock. "She loves taking cock in her mouth... In her pussy...!"

And then, with a final stab, he buried his cock deep inside her pussy forcefully, in order to punctuate his remark, and Maizono let out another mewl of delight. After that, he slowly removed his rod from Sayaka's snatch, holding it by the root with one hand, while the other spread her cheeks. With her rear end fully exposed, Kuwata slapped the grool-soaked bulge over her asshole a couple of times just to tease her, and then grinned at Makoto. "And she loves taking it in the ass too," he celebrated, gripping her waist vigorously again as he pried her asshole open with his thickness.

Makoto watched as Sayaka's eyes went from hazy and blank to wide open with that delightful pain that came with Leon thrusting his meat inside her asshole and pushing it in as deep as he could, making sure she could feel how deep she could go, even though he knew she was already cognizant of that; And then, with his other hand meeting Sayaka's waist, he dug his fingertips into her velvety skin and started pumping her anus with his cock, pistoning it in and out of her rear end with reckless abandon -- slower than usual at first, but quickly picking up the pace, until his hips smacked her derriere producing loud, wet slaps.

She moaned loudly, scandalously into Makoto's cock as she had a hard time concentrating in giving her classmate head; the Lucky Student could feel Sayaka's erratic way of stroking and sucking his meat, and yet he could feel her desire to make Makoto feel at ease with that 'new' side of hers as she continued to milk his cock with her lips. "S-Sayaka...!" He called her, caressing her hair once more, still unsure of what to do next.

Leon, on the other hand, catered to the kinkier side of the idol, placing a powerful slap on her derriere, making her yelp into Makoto's cock once more. "I can't get enough of how fucking tight your ass is!" The redhead praised her gyrating his hips with a great amplitude as he smacked her rear with his crotch and buried his cock as deep as he could with every piston, rearranging her insides with his rod as he felt them squeezing it for dear life, at the same time trying to push it out, and lock it inside. "Tell Makoto how much you love it!"

She couldn't answer, as her mouth was full of cock, but still she moaned lovingly into Makoto's meat, as a way to show her appreciation. But that wasn't enough for Leon: as he reached for her hair, wrapping a hefty handful of those blue locks around his first, he pulled her head, forcing her mouth away from Makoto's cock; a massive gob of spit and pre leaked from her lips and coated Naegi's crotch as she moaned hoarsely and smiled at how she was being roughed up. "I-- LOVE IT! PL-PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THIS!"

"That's what I like to hear," Leon growled at Sayaka before turning to Makoto, the same smirk etched on his face. "Don't you wanna fuck her too? She does have two holes down here, after all!"

"Wh-What do you... mean...?" Makoto hyperventilated, trying to make sense of Leon's proposal, before he stuffed Sayaka's anus with his cock forcefully once more, making her gasp in pleasure, before reaching for her waist and pulling her to a vertical position, while her asshole was still being pierced by his dick. With Maizono's back pressed into Kuwata's chest, the baseballer reached under the idol's knees and forced her legs spread, exposing the superstar's pussy, soaked with grool and ready for the taking.

The gears started turning inside Makoto's head as he started to move on autopilot, getting on his knees on the bed and inching towards his classmates, holding his cock by the root with one hand while the other reached for Sayaka's neck, caressing her at the same time he slowly directed his sex to met hers. The blue-haired idol stared at her childhood friend with anticipation, a lust-filled smile on her face as she felt him slowly (and a bit hesitantly) fill her up with his rod, drawing a howling crescendo from the superstar as she threw her head back, docking herself between Leon's neck and shoulder.

When Naegi felt himself fully sheathed inside of Sayaka, he stared at his best friend's lecherous expression and knew it was too late to back out. It wasn't like he'd never dreamed about that situation, But little by little, the unexpectedness of their plan was vanishing from his mind, and the only thing he could think about was how he was finally fucking Sayaka.

That was when he started to thrust himself inside of her. With slow, almost loving motions, Makoto begun pistoning his rod in and out of Maizono's snatch, feeling her every muscle hug and squeeze and caress his cock in ways he'd never expected. At that point, he didn't even care to know if the overwhelming pleasure he felt was because of how Sayaka's cunt milked his sex, or simply because it was the woman he's always dreamed to fuck. 

He felt Leon's hands reach under his arms, as the baseballer pulled him into some kind of three-way hug, squeezing Sayaka between the two of them. He heard his childhood friend's howls of pleasure filling up his senses. And as Kuwata started to swing his hips, those coos of desire grew even louder as he started pistoning his cock in and out of Maizono's anus. "OH MY GOD!" The idol cried, as she was being ravaged by two cocks at the same time, and Makoto could tell exactly just how hard Leon was being with her.

Naegi could feel Kuwata's cock sliding in and out of Sayaka, making the idol's cunt squeeze his cock even harder. Not to be outdone by the redhead, Makoto, too, started moving his hips more fiercely, grunting and gasping with every stab as the overwhelming pleasure and emotion of fucking his childhood love got to him. "S-Sayaka...!" He started, one of his hands reaching for Maizono's face as he caressed her.

As for Leon, he wasn't being half as delicate. He swung his hips almost primally, stuffing Sayaka's asshole with his cock in a primal mating dance that made the blue-haired troublemaker mewl even louder with each thrust. "Tell Makoto how much you like it," Kuwata roared, cupping Maizono's chin with one hand, while the other still hooked Makoto's arm, the effort more apparent in his voice; "tell him how much of a whore you are for big fucking cocks!"

"I LOVE IT!" Sayaka rolled her eyes as her muscles clenched up with every thrust, at the same time encouraging Makoto to go even harder on her, and showing exactly the kind of woman she was. "I LOVE BEING--... N-NAILED BY YOU TWO!"

"Look at her," Leon now addressed Makoto,, still cupping Sayaka's chin. "Isn't she the most precious thing? Don't you just wanna kiss her?!"

Makoto stared into the eyes of his bliss-drunk childhood crush, and again his mind and body moved on autopilot as his hand hovered from her neck to her hair, pulling Sayaka into a kiss. As he pressed his lips into hers, and could hear her moaning into his mouth, making his every fiber vibrate along with her, an overwhelming wave of delight washed over him, making his entire body shudder with happiness and pleasure. And in that split second, he felt like he was about to cum inside of Sayaka right then and there.

"I'M--! GAH!"

Without warning, Makoto thrust his cock fiercely deep inside Sayaka's pussy, grabbing a handful of her hair a bit more vigorously as he felt that surge of energy take over his body without his control. He felt something escaping his shift and filling Sayaka up; as the idol let out a shaky moan of bliss, Naegi felt his own warm jizz being pushed out of her sex, coating his cock and eventually oozing out of her pussy. "Y-You came!" Maizono giggled mindlessly, watching as Makoto stepped back, his dick escaping her cunt and bouncing into view, throwing fresh semen all over the place. Leon would soon notice as well the excess cum flowing out of his sex buddy's snatch and running down her leg.

"Already?" Leon laughed, slowly pulling out of Sayaka's asshole, allowing the singer to collapse into bed. As she crashed on her fours, Leon walked up to Makoto, hands on his waist, casting him a dark grin. "That's a shame," he stated; "because that makes only one of us. Think you can do something about it?"

Even though both men wear on their feet, Makoto sounds like Leon towered over him, his steel hard shaft still throbbing and aching to be tended to. "I... could..." Naegi stated shyly, his attention fixated on Kuwata's grand cock dangling in front of him. Climbing awkwardly onto the bed, Makoto joined Sayaka in being on his fours, even though, unlike her, he had little idea what he was about to do. He slowly made his way closer to Leon and hesitated to bring the hand up to that dick, while Sayaka watched with interest. "I've never seen a cock so... imposing before," he whimpered.

"Don't be afraid," Sayaka smiled at him as she turned around to join him in worshiping that massive member, grabbing his wrist as it was held aloft, and making him grab Kuwata's cock. The baseballer even projected his waist forward, encouraging Makoto to stroke it, while Sayaka leaned forth and gave it a quick lick. "C'mon," she said; "have a taste."

A cycle held Leon Scott by the route, she dared mercosur to imitate her, and I'll beat embarrassedly, he did: first he touched Kuwata's cock with his tongue, lashing the throbbing bulge with the tip of his tongue and letting up the big drop of pre that mounted on his urethral slit. Watching as Leon reacted with bliss as he threw his head back and roared in pleasure, he did it again, this time a bit more decidedly and, ultimately, decided that Leon's dick tasted good.

Sayaka held the back of Makoto's head as she watched him open his mouth and bring the bulk of Leon's cock's bulge into his mouth, pressing the shaft between his lips and experimenting with it. "Look at you go," the singer celebrated, betting her childhood friend's head in encouragement, watching as Naegi pressed his eyelids closed and dared to bring more of that meat inside his mouth. He had little experience with it, but he was willing to make it work. 

"There you go," Leon noted, as the awkward way Makoto sucked his cock felt amazing. "You have a good mouth, man... Almost as good as hers..."

Sayaka could only smile at that statement, as she stroked Makoto's hair a bit more, planting soft kisses on Naegi's neck and making her way down his body, attracted by how the boy's derriere pointed skyward as he attempted to make good on his attempt to make Leon cum. Making an immediate beeline to her childhood friend's backside, Sayaka positioned herself right behind Makoto, reaching between his legs and grabbing his still grool-soaked rod, stroking it softly and lovingly, while her other hand grabbed one of his ass cheeks and spread them apart, revealing his pristine butthole. Licking her lips, a mischievous idea crossing her mind, she rubbed that puckered little hole with her thumb before bringing her tongue up to that rear end.

The sheer surprise of having his butthole licked made Makoto's eyes shoot wide open, as he gagged on Leon's cock. His eyelids fluttered and he moaned into his classmate's rod, his senses melting into putty as he subconsciously allowed himself to be more daring, bringing more and more of Leon's cock into his mouth. The baseballer moaned as the throbbing bulge of his member rubbed against Makoto's palate, teased the back of his throat, and then found itself trapped behind his lips, while his tongue circled the shape of that oversized bulge. "Goddamn," Leon roared; "you're going to make me nut right in your mouth if you keep going like this..."

This only encouraged Sayaka to keep prodding Makoto's butthole, almost as if she was trying to pry it open and force her way in, even though she was just trying to tease her classmate and childhood friend, while still masturbating him delicately. Makoto mewled into Leon's skin flute, his head bobbing back and forth a little more daringly now, as he attempted to find his limit.

Finally, when Makoto felt Sayaka's tongue forcing his asshole open, he went all the way down on Leon, his nose touching the baseballer's crotch. Kuwata let out a loud roar of pleasure before grabbing a handful of Makoto's hair, holding him in place -- "I'm going to fucking cum," Leon roared, attempting to call Sayaka's attention more than he was warning Makoto of what came his way. Maizono immediately stopped stroking Makoto's cock and crawled closer to Leon, standing on her fours just like her childhood friend, expecting to get a share of the upcoming load.

When Leon let go of Makoto's hair, the Ultimate Lucky Student reeled back violently, retching and coughing, right before he heard a loud roar coming from his stronger classmate; his face was immediately hit with something warm, gooey and with a scent that he could only classify as 'lust'. Sayaka, on the other hand, knew exactly what it was, and kept her mouth open and her tongue out, so she could get her share of jizz as well.

One at a time, Leon coated their faces with his cum, painting their faces white until he had nothing left to give as far as that load went. As soon as Sayaka knew Leon had nothing left to offer -- the tell was when the last sputter of batter was spat from his dick before he took a step back to admire his masterpiece --, the blue-haired idol turned to Makoto, cupping his chin with one hand and making him look at her. There was something endearing about how his face was covered in cum, but there was something else Maizono wanted to do. Like a little kitten, purr and all, Sayaka began licking Makoto's face, sending the blood of the Lucky Student into a frenzy as he felt like a different fire had been lit inside of him. She lapped up every last bit of jizz that covered his face, pooling it all inside her mouth, before pressing her lips into Naegi's.

The boy's eyes went wide once again, as he allowed his childhood love to kiss him. But there was more to it than just a love smooch: Sayaka pushed most of the batter from her mouth into his whilst they made out, basically forcing him to acknowledge the savory taste of Leon's ejaculation. She then playfully ended the kiss, even more suddenly than the way she started it, and giggled at the thick trail of cum that formed between their lips when she pulled back.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Sayaka teased Makoto as she cast him a mischievous smile. "Now you know why I love sex so--"

Without warning, Makoto pushed Sayaka onto her back on the bed, and before she had any doubt of what was going on, he straddled her as he mounted on top of her, and pressed his lips into hers again, finally taking control of the situation. This time, he was the one who spat the jizz inside his mouth into hers, mostly because he didn't know what to do with it. When he pulled away from her, he saw the biggest smile on her face, as she realized he was finally on board with that side of her personality.

"I've seen some guys refer to this as getting lucky," Makoto said as he grabbed his own cock by the route and directed it to Sayaka's pussy; "so I guess I shouldn't waste my luck."

Decided to resume where he left off, Makoto shoved his dick into Sayaka's still cum-drenched snatch, burying himself inside of her as deep as he could with a single thrust. As soon as Makoto's cock hit the deepest depths of her cunt, Maizono couldn't help but throw her head back and howl in bliss, clawing at the bed sheets. "YES!" She celebrated, her lust-ridden voice already hoarse; "MAKE ME YOURS!"

Leon watched with glee as Makoto pinned Sayaka's wrists to the bed and hammered away at her pussy, slamming his crotch into hers without reservation as wet slaps echoed throughout the bedroom, but not nearly loud enough to be heard over Sayaka's mad howling. Like a cat in heat, the Ultimate Idol allowed herself to be used as Makoto's fuck toy, throwing him glances of desire as he thrust his dick in her, letting him know that that was the exact way he wanted him.

"I've always wanted to have you! I've dreamed of this moment my entire life!" Makoto spat his platitudes either way, and it was almost like Sayaka couldn't give that any level of attention as she was too enthralled by the intensity with which Naegi nailed her. "I've always loved you, Sayaka, and I can't believe we're together like this!"

"Look," Leon started, circling the bed; "this is all very nice, but... I'm not nearly done for the night. And there's something I wanna try..."

Makoto paid him little attention while he spoke, but was forced to stop swinging his hips back and forth when he felt Kuwata's heavy hand pressing into his back, forcing his body onto Sayaka's. The baseballer took his position behind Naegi, and grabbed one of his ass cheeks with one hand, spreading them apart not unlike Maizono had done earlier. Makoto's butthole was still wet with Sayaka's spit, and ready for the taking.

"Bet you're tight as fuck," Leon taunted Makoto as he brushed his puckered back hole with the tip of his cock. His eyes went wide again, out of uncertainty more than anything else.

Any questions bubbling inside his mind would soon be answered when Leon started pushing his dick into Makoto's asshole, prying it open and forcing his way in. The Lucky Student's eyes went wide and his gasp of surprise quickly turned into a loud howl of pleasure and pain, especially when the thick of Kuwata's rod lodged itself inside his anus. "I'm in," Leon celebrated, before his fingertips dug into Naegi's waist, and he began powering his way in.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!" Makoto yelped as he felt the control of the situation slipping from his grasp again, as Leon's shaft kept diving deeper and deeper inside his ass and there seemed to be no end to it. Finally, Naegi felt Kuwata's waist touch his derriere, signaling that he was fully sheathed inside his ass.

He didn't want to admit, but it was the most exhilarating experience he'd ever have. Fuck Sayaka at the same time he was being fucked by someone else? How lucky could he be!

From that point on, Leon had full control of their pleasure. As he pulled out of Makoto, he brought the Lucky Student's waist back with him, thus making Makoto pull out of Sayaka's cunt... And then he would jam his dick deep inside Makoto's ass once again, pushing his body forward and driving the middle man's dick into Maizono's pussy anew. And because Leon was ready to make his two classmates feel as good as he did, he picked up the speed pretty fast, and the wet slaps Makoto drew from Sayaka gave way to the powerful thuds he made when his waist slapped Makoto's back.

Kuwata was right about Makoto being tight: it was, without a doubt, the tightest butt he'd ever fucked. Having already ejaculated before, Leon felt his cock grow sensitive real fast, and as he leaned onto Makoto while swinging his hips back and forth, plowing his butt like a pornstar, he whispered in his ear, "what do you say we all cum together?"

Makoto didn't need to answer, as he was too enthralled by his situation to even make sense of those words, as he was being powerfully jerked back and forth by Leon's fucking, slamming Sayaka's cunt harder than he would if he didn't have any assist. The blue-haired idol was out of her mind entirely as she moaned and howled and begged for more, even though there was a thick foam already oozing out of her pussy, as she had already reached her climax.

"Holy shit, you're really tight," Leon praise Makoto; "I can't... fucking...GHK!!!"

That was the only warning Naegi got. He suddenly felt his anus being filled with the same gooey warmth that had coated his face before. This time he knew what it was: Kuwata had just creampied his anus. The myriad of sensations that came with Sayaka reaching her climax, her pussy squeezing the life out of his penis, and Kuwata ejaculating inside his asshole sent Makoto over the edge. For the second time that night, he busted his nut inside Maizono's snatch, his body washed not by a wave of delight, but an unstoppable tsunami of uncontrollable desire, as he filled his childhood love up with his semen again.

The three students just stood there, connected to one another by their sexes, for a while. They were already spent, wasted, while the sex tape between the Ultimate Idol and the Ultimate Baseball Pro continued to rage on the television screen. Neither of them were paying attention, however: given the amount of cameras scattered around the school, especially those inside each bedroom, the three of them had just filmed a whole new porno.


End file.
